Devil's Halo
by Nayru Toast
Summary: When a young girl is betrayed by someone she loves, only one thing comes to mind... Death. Follow along as she struggles to do what's wrong and right, to follow the path of darkness, or the path of light.(Let meh feel the love..review! :D)
1. Default Chapter

{Background music - Fragile by Sting}  
  
Myths..  
  
{If blood will flow when flesh and steel are one}  
  
Legends.  
  
{Drying in the colour of the evening sun}  
  
Everyone has a story, and everyone has a purpose of telling it. No one forces them to tell their side of the endless book, that each person writes in. They put in their experiences with sorrow, fear, happiness, hatred, friendship, love and how they met all these.  
  
{Tomorrow's rain will wash the stains away}  
  
Of course.some people don't really have a reason for sharing their life, their story. A lot of them just want their generation, to know what it was like when they were as young as them..  
  
As For me..  
  
{But something in our minds will always stay}  
  
I don't really have a reason, but, I wish to tell you my story.  
  
My myth..  
  
My legend..  
  
The reason why I turned out the way I did.  
  
{Perhaps this final act was meant, To clinch a lifetime's argument.}  
  
Of course, many would say my story isn't worth telling. Others say it is nothing to be proud of. But, It is something I wish to share...so that..  
  
No one will end up making the mistakes I did when I was young.  
  
{That nothing comes from violence and nothing ever could}  
  
But, there is some good in this story. It tells of an undying love, mystical places and beings, other things you wouldn't hear from a normal person.  
  
{ For all those born beneath an angry star}  
  
So... This is my story..  
  
And this is how I came to be who I am.  
  
{Lest we forget how fragile we are.} 


	2. Summon

"Thou who has power from the heavens, guide onto me your true form!" the girl called out as her hands moved above her head, glowing a faint blue. From her hands came a bright light which shot out to the ground in front of her like lightning. When the light faded, a small dove sprang from the ground, and flew off into the blue sky.  
  
"Very nice, Lina." An older man with long gray hair said, laughing slightly afterwards.  
  
"Really, Sayrune-sensei?" she said, her lips curving into a sly grin. She posed, her blood red colored hair swaying with her in it's braid. "No one can compete to the great Lina Inverse!" she called out, holding the 'V' sign with her fingers.  
  
"For an 8 year old..you are good. But can you do this?" A younger man called out, fluiently swinging his arm to his side, his shoulder-length violet hair moving with him. "The power of trinity..the power of infinite. Gather in my hand.and give me your power. Bend to my will, Oh creature of the dark lord!" he called out, as a gaint dragon made of stone and rock imerged from the ground, only a few feet away. Lina stared in awe, then clenched her fists at her sides, her face written in expression of anger.  
  
She then turned to the violet-haired man. "Rocoso! That's no fair! You know I'm not as skilled in summoning as you are.." she said, crossing her arms over her chest, her crimson eyes narrowed slightly. Rocoso laughed slightly, walking over to Lina and embraced her tightly. She pouted, but then hugged back.  
  
"I'm sorry, Rowan*.But, I can't have the town people thinking your better in magic then me, can I?" Rocoso said, grinning while running his hand roughly over her hair.  
  
"Of course not! Rocoso, the great sorcerer in who has saved the city of Flockhart from a gang of bandits!" she said out loud, trying to pull Rocoso's hand off of her head. "Stupid bandits, they're just plain rotten.when I'm older, I'm gonna teach 'em all a lesson!!" She chirped, grinning to herself.  
  
"Come on now, you too, time to go in." Sayrune called out, walking into the large house behind them. Lina ran into the house, slowly followed by Rocoso.  
  
Little did they know..a pair of golden eyes were watching...waiting...  
  
*Rowan: Means "little red one", derived from Gaelic ruadh "red" combined with a diminutive suffix. This name can also be given in reference to the tree. Since Lina has both red hair and eyes, Rocoso calls her this. 


	3. Blood Gush

Disclaimer: ...I own nothing! o_o; Ok.I do own some of these 'original' characters that pop up now and then, but, for any others.they belong to they're respectful owners. ._.  
  
Notes: * : Appears whenever a..shall we say, 'vocabulary' word pops up. At the bottom, its meaning is explained. \\ // : the narrorator's voice and words. { }: Incase the chapter is with a song, these lil' things will pop up, showing the words to the song.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Chapter two: Blood Gush  
  
\\ As you probably already know, my name is Lina Inverse. I was born in Flockhart, and raised by two people. My Brother, Rocoso, and my sensei, Sayrune.//  
  
Lina ran through the gates, her hands carrying what looked like a bag with a design on either side. A shopping bag. She grumbled to herself as she ran and hooked a right down the road, running to the shopping stores in Flockhart. As soon as she passed several stores, she came to a complete hault near a glass window. She turned and stared into it, of course, it was the store which sold sweets. She sighed slightly, and pulled away, knowing Sayrune wouldn't let her buy anything, only the materials she was sent to get.  
  
\\ I was shopping for Sayrune for a few things he needed.My day was actually fine..until....//  
  
She finished up her chore..and walked back home, eager to watch the World Tournament on the television. Suddenly, a pair of black, buldged arms wrapped around hers, locking her in place. Lina hesitated, then started to yell and squirm, trying to get herself loose from the creature's grip. Just then, she saw a figure come out from behind a tree infront of her, on the side of the road..  
  
The figure turned it's head, to show it's face.And Lina nearly choked when she saw who it was.  
  
"Rocoso..?"  
  
// Rocoso came.\\  
  
Rocoso's face was expressionless, and scars, swollen, showed themselves on various places around his features.. his cheeks, around his eyes, and some along his neck. He slowly raised his arm... A colt anaconda in his hand, locked and triggered.  
  
Lina was somewhat relieved, seeing Rocoso. She was sure he was aiming at the creature behind her, keeping her from moving. She always knew Rocoso would be there to protect her! He was a hero, and she knew he lo-  
  
Bang.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Woa, cliff hanger..Anywho, Be sure to read and Review! :D Bye bye for now!!! 


	4. Pieces of Sanity

Previously:  
  
Lina was somewhat relieved, seeing Rocoso. She was sure he was aiming at the creature behind her, keeping her from moving. She always knew Rocoso would be there to protect her! He was a hero, and she knew he lo-  
  
Bang.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Chapter four: Pieces of sanity  
{Background music: Dead bodies everywhere by Korn}  
Her eyes widened, as the bullet sank into the left side of her upper chest. Tears of pain, hate and anger fell down her pale stricken face..  
  
{Come on, step inside, and you will realize}  
  
"Wha.why.?" Lina managed to whisper, as the creature let go of her, letting her fall to the ground with a 'thud'. A pool of blood formed around her, her eyes still wide, trying to think of why Rocoso would strike her down.  
  
{Tell me what you need, tell me what to be}  
  
Rocoso stared at her bleeding form, watching her blood form a puddle around her. With one more minute, Rocoso turned on his heel and walked off, the black creature, with yellow eyes following.  
  
".Damn you.." was all the little girl could say, as she pulled herself half-way up with her arms. She used her hands to hold herself up, her eyes now a low golden color.  
  
{What's your vision?}  
  
{You'll see, what do you expect of me?}  
  
Her heart began to beat rapidly, an overwhelming hatred grew inside her. Her golden eyes narrowed, her tears stopped flowing, and her brows intangled in a twist of anger and remorse.  
  
{I cant live that lie..}  
  
She stood up, the blood from the bullet wound oozing down her chest, staining the ground beneath her. She looked up to the city, and held her hands infront of her... chanting.  
  
"Darkness beyond twilight, crimson blood that flows.buried in the stream of time is where your power grows. I pledge myself to darkness, and let all the foes who stand, be destroyed with the mighty gift bestowed in my unworthy hand. Let the fools who stand before us be destroyed by the power you and I posses!"  
  
Into her hands came a gaint sphere of red and black, swirling like and endless water drain. She moved the sphere fluiently over her head..  
  
{Hate!}  
  
"DRAGON SLAVE!!" she called out, flinging her hands down as the gaint ball made it's way into the city ,impacting with a mighty blow, which caused a gigantic explosion. Cries of Women, Children and Men alike rang throughout the sky.as the rain clouds hovered over the area.  
  
{I sing my words..}  
  
The rain poured on the flaming ruins of the city, while Lina walked through it, her eyes dulled down, while she hunched over and dragged herself through the scrap pieces of buildings..and of people. She made her way out, and pulled herself on the road, heading to who knows where...not even caring.like a lifeless doll..waiting to die.  
  
{I'm fucked at dealing with your life..}  
  
{Dead bodies everywhere..} 


	5. Desert Symphony

Chapter five: Desert Symphony  
"Ready..Fire!" A tall woman called out, her short black hair whipping along with her fluent movements as she flung her arm out, signaling all to fire.  
  
Throughout the area, the Desert of Sorrow, gun shots and bullets falling to the sand were heard. All behind the tall woman fired, except one, who was behind them sitting, holding a sword against her, the sword taller then her, by far when she sat.  
  
The tall woman looked onto the girl sitting, but quickly turned her gaze away when over 100 men came attacking her, and her comrades. Throughout the whole escapade, the one girl stayed in her position, her ruby eyes dulled as she stared at the ground. She wore all black. Black cape, black pants, black shirt, and even the sword's hilt was black. Everyone wore black, who was with the tall woman.  
  
A huge, muscular man, who looked about 40, came up behind the sitting girl. He reeled up his huge metallic sword and got ready to slam its side into the girl's head, until the tall, black haired woman dove and grabbed the girl in her arms, rolling and evading the sword's impact.  
  
The tall woman quickly stood up, and turned on her heel while flipping out a Desert Eagle and shot the man square in the forehead, thus ending his life. The whole scene lasted for over two hours.all those who opposed the black haired woman's team we're dead. And, of course, over half of her comrades were dead as well.  
  
"Lina..are you alright?" the tall woman spoke quietly, the red eyed girl still in her arms. Lina looked up to her, nodding slightly, her eyes still dulled.  
  
"I'm fine..Shakura.." she said, gripping the sword close to her. Shakura gently put Lina down onto her feet, then gazed to the survivors still standing.  
  
" Everyone, into the jeeps. We're heading back to base. Now." Shakura called out, her voice sounding harsh, yet at the still time gentle. She walked and got into a jeep, and pulled Lina in with her. Lina sat next to Shakura, one leg sprawled out infront of her, her other one pulled close to her chest. She looked onto the quickly moving scenery, going back to the thoughts she was encountering when the attack had been taking place...  
  
*flashback*~  
  
"Hey, it's a kid!" Shakura called out, pulling a young eight year old out of the pile of sand. As she looked to the child, she saw numerous scars on her arms and legs. She quickly spotted a bullet hole in her chest.  
  
Her eyes narrowed as she held the girl in her arms, and walked back to the five men who were behind her. The girl was awake the whole time, even though her eyes were tightly shut, due to the sun's violent rays.  
  
*end of flashback*~  
  
"Lina?" a voice spoke out, wakeing the girl from her thoughts. Lina pulled her head up to come face to face with a young woman, who's glasses slid slightly on her nose, as she stared with concern at Lina. "Are you O.K? You were spacing out back there.."  
  
Lina smile slightly at the emerald eyed, sixteen year old. "I'm fine, Parapu." They both smiled, sat in the back of the jeep, looking to the sky, filled with the smell of blood. 


	6. Outlaw

Chapter five: Outlaw  
  
Once the group, lead by Shakura made it back to their head quarters, they all met up in a large room, with windows of glass pane in the upper walls. Almost over 400 men and children were there. The only women that were in the area, were Lina, Parapu, Shakura and another woman, very big in stature and in weight, and a few other girls, close to Lina's age.  
  
"My fellow outlaws! Our raid against the bounty hunters of Class B* was successful!" Shakura yelled out, while standing in the center of the room. Many howls and clapping noises were heard from the crowd, also some standing, whistling to these joyful words. Shakura smiled lightly, until she signaled Parapu to stand, along with her a labtop in her arms.  
  
"WE have the results of each bounty on each of us now, the most high ranking of us, seems to be.." Parapu mused outloud, opening the screen and typing a few letters into the keyboard, built into the labtop. She blinked twice, her glasses sliding on her nose, reading the screen out loud. " Name: Lina Inverse, age: 11, height: 4'9, gender: unknown ,Eye color: red, Hair color: red, class: S, bounty: $222,453,879.00 American dollars."  
  
Lina quickly stood up, yelling out at no one in peticular. "What the hell!? Gender: unknown!? I'm a damn girl!!! Fuckin' bounty hunter bastards!" Many of the men tried to calm her down, but still Lina squirmed and screamed, inraged at the comment of her gender. Shakura and Parapu both sighed, then dismissed everyone back to their respectful places.  
  
Suddenly, a young man came running into the large room, panting as he skid to a hault infront of Shakura. He hunched down, trying to catch his breath. "M-m-miss Shakura.I have..news!" Lina heard this, and shoved all those around her aside to see what the man had to say.  
  
"What is it, Aiko?" Shakura asked, blinking somewhat. He looked up to her, still panting, and replied.  
  
"Someone .. was spotted around the area, looking for Lina..."  
  
"Who, then?"  
  
"..a bounty hunter..."  
  
**~  
  
Lina laid in her bed, stareing up at her ceiling, while going over her thoughts quietly. 'I can't even remember how I got into this desert...I know I came on a ship, from Earth to here..but.' her thoughts were interrupted when Parapu knocked at her door. "Lina.? Shakura wants to see you." she spoke out, then walked away, down the stairs. Lina sighed and hopped from on her bed, and walked out her door to the large room, with the glass paned windows.  
  
When Lina reached the room, she saw Shakura, holding a black material and a long blade. She blinked slightly, stopping infront of Shakura, looking up to her. "Yes?"  
  
Shakura looked to her, those green irisis of hers dulled, and clouded. She smiled and handed Lina the black material, and the long grey blade. "Here, take these...you'll need them." She said in a hushed tone, a small smile plastered on her face. Lina blinked twice, then pulled the black over her, it was a long cape with a hood, which covered her whole body from the knees. She then pulled the hood over her head, pulling her long red hair behind it. She took the blade's hilt in her palms, looking over it...  
  
"You know what you have to do, Inverse.." Shakura spoke out again, what seemed of venom in her voice. Lina looked up to her and nodded, her eyes fierce and filled with determination. With that, Lina made her way out of the room, back into the Desert of Sorrow, to claim her victim..  
  
~~~()  
  
* Class B is one ranking for bounty hunters and outlaws alike. The highest ranking would be S, then would go onto P, then H, then to A, and finally B and C 


	7. The waitress from Hell

Chapter seven: The waitress from Hell  
  
Lina dragged her feet her feet through the hot desert, panting as she pulled along the long iron blade. She silently cursed to herself, pulling her feet out of the sand, one, two.one two. 'Why did I agree to go after this guy..? I want to go home...' her thoughts stopped, directly when she mentioned the word 'home'. She squinted her eyes, the sun catching into her ruby red eyes, making them glint slightly. She knew she didn't have a home.her first one she had, she was sent away. They didn't want her to cause any trouble in Zephelia. Her second home, was destroyed...by her. That's why Zephelia sent her out. She didn't want the fate that fell upon Flockhart, when she lived there.  
  
"I'm a walking plague of destruction, it looks like.." she coyly said to herself, still walking..marching into the desert, her blade pulled behind her. She smiled to herself, her eyes filled with determination. "So what if I'm trouble? I can go along in my life, being myself. If this is who I am, so be it." She called out laughing triumphantly as she swung the iron blade over her shoulder, resting it upon her bone and muscle. She dipped slightly backwards, but soon came back into control, walking into the sand.  
  
She finally made it to the small town in the Desert of Sorrow. She casually walked into a Tavern, her thirst and appetite begging to be answered. She sat herself at a table, and picked up the menu, going through it eagerly. The smirk she wore since she entered wavered slightly when she heard a voice call to her.  
  
"And.what will you be having?" The voice said a smirk visible to imagine when she spoke. Lina gulped, trying to think. 'It isn't her..It isn't her...It can't be her!" she screamed in her mind, gripping the edges of the menu. She slowly looked up, her body trembling at what she saw...  
  
The woman who spoke, was dressed as a waitress, holding a try with her left hand, her other on her hip. Her hair was a dark, faded violet, cut down just above the ending of her neck. Her eyes were hid by her long bangs, a small smirk along her face. "Aw.aren't you happy to see your older sister, Lina?"  
  
Lina's face turned a faint blue, terror filled in her eyes, only a whisper came out from her throat. "L..Luna.?!"  
  
"Aw..imotou-chan remembered me." Her smirk grew wider, the fear her little sister felt made her want to laugh, but she remained with her cool composure. She leaned down, coming face to face with her. "Now..what will you have, should I get you.hm.a slug, perhaps?"  
  
Lina's fear point was at its limit; her sister always did make her very scared. But..to bring up slugs?! That was too much. She quickly got out of her seat, and ran for the door, stopping when she heard a few gasps from the road. She looked out, seeing people shrink down on the sides of the road, when two figures walked by. She slowly slipped out, walking along the sidewalk, following the figures...knowing she had her prey.  
  
Luna watched Lina slip out through the door, a smirk fading from her face, to a mischievous grin. "Heh, I hope your life will be a good one, little sister..unless you die, of course."  
  
End. 


	8. Heart of Ice

I later learned that the bounty hunter that wanted to kill me was called Geese. I took advantage of the shadows of the old desert town, and eventually killed him, with one slice of the iron blade I was given.  
  
But something made me uneasy. I saw the eyes of the other figure following the bounty hunter. I saw eyes of rubies, much like my own. Whenever I looked into the cold scarlet eyes of mine..I saw something evil. I saw death, a plague.a demon. But when I looked into his..I saw something I had never seen. Innocence. Through all of the years I had been an outlaw..all of the eyes I have looked in, were never as clean, never shone so brightly like the sun itself.  
  
Being the hard headed kid I was, I simply grinned, and ran. Those eyes lingered in my mind, as I ran for the space port. I turned to see if I was safe, but there he was.  
  
The boy with the eyes of an angel.  
  
I ran faster, running into the door of the shuttle, and removing the cloake of black, revealing a body suit of a light magenta. He still followed, and I had a chance to see into the eyes, so much like my own, yet so very different at the same time. He was arrested, and put into prison. I thought I could worry no longer.  
  
Of course, the hero will always prevail, I learned that the hard way. He escaped the Mars prison, and so I followed, determined to kill the boy, before he could kill me. 'boy'.is that really the right name to refer to him as? He was older then me, for sure, and taller.but was innocent like a young boy...So I guess that term was needed.  
  
I followed the ship he was taken on, and shot it down with a cannon located on the top of the prison. The small ship went down into the forest, and I followed. I later met him again, in the forest, there.I tried to kill him. My plans backfired, when a man shot my leg..that scar is still on me today. I huddled back into the crept of the night, waiting for another chance.  
  
I had no more chances, and so I decided I would be better off going back to my home world. Earth. Maybe..I could find myself someone to care for me, a family...  
  
Maybe..  
  
I did find a new family. One of a mother and father, and they had three children. All girls. Melfina, Belldandy, and Miyanko. They took me in, but soon the parents both died. My 'sisters', left in their own different directions, and once again, I was left alone. I remember living with another person, an old man named Juryo. He took care of me for a while, until I was 14, then he too, died.  
  
I can see why bounty hunters refer to me as the angel of destruction and death. I leave chaos in my wake..and kill those who come in contact with me. I am a plague.  
  
I sometimes wonder why I was born. I probably will never know the reason. Maybe I was put here, to make others look better...or to show how cruel someone can be. I was indeed cruel.. I loved the look my victims would get, before I killed them. Yet.I was sad at the same time..  
  
I yearned for something more then killing, more then blood on my hands..I wanted to be loved, to love someone. But, how can anyone love a person...with a heart of ice?  
  
I'll probably never know.. 


	9. Rain

**weee! Guest appearance by Quicksilver, yay. I tried my best to make it seem like him. -_o; I swear~**  
  
Oh yea, Disclaimer.  
  
I own nothing  
  
That's right!  
  
NOTHING. (  
**~~  
  
"FUCK!!" Lina screamed, running and panting as she skidded down the dark road of Sorune city, a desolate place, where it always rains..and the sun never shines on those running from the law.  
  
Since she turned 14, Lina decided to travel, like her late teacher and father did before her. But, they were bounty hunters. She was the complete opposite. She was an outlaw, a very high ranking one at that. Where ever she went, it seemed as if everyone wanted to take her in, or kill her. Right now, several bounty hunters were on her tail, and she look at least four bullet shots in the stomach.  
  
Skidding to a halt, she slammed the side of her into the brick wall to stop from falling. She ran into to alley way, and found herself at a dead end. 'Lovely.' she told herself, mental kicking her head for back talking the tall, fat bounty hunter for running into her on the side walk. She turned her head from the wall to the three hunters following her. One was very tall and skinny, looking like he was some zombie. The other was very short, almost shorter then her, wearing a lengthly trench coat. The last one was the one who ran into her. She mentally rolled her eyes, and flipped out the old iron blade she had for three years. She took her stance, until a figure jumped down from the roof of one of the buildings, right infront of her.  
  
"Three against one isn't very fair, is it?" A male voice called out, while the figure infront of Lina leaned on his right leg, pulling a sword from the holster on his belt. The trio simply growled, warning him to move. Lina just watched, snorting slightly. 'Who does this joker think he is? I'm Lina Inverse..I can take care of m-' Her thoughts were cut short when the figure ran quickly at the three men, then ran past them, leaning forward. With a small 'click' of the sword going back into the holster, the trio fell to the floor. Dead.  
  
The edges of Lina's mouth twitched slightly, as the figure stood up straight, then turned on his heel, his long blue hair flowing with him. His emerald eyes stared at her, then a light smirk tugged at his lips. "Little girls shouldn't play all alone in the streets, they need protection."  
  
"In case you havn't noticed, I'm not a little girl." She spat, holding her stomach. He looked to her, a small orb hanging from his neck.  
  
"Quicksilver"  
  
"huh?"  
  
"My name is Quicksilver. I think it's rude not to tell someone who you are." He said, looking down to her.  
  
".Lina Inverse."  
  
"Ah..the outlaw. Should have known, with that wild red hair of yours." He smirked, tugging lightly on a few strands of her hair. She pushed him away, and walked out of the alley, heading for the exit of the city. He followed.  
  
"Why're you following me?" Lina said, blinking as she turned her head to look at him. He kept a solemn face, and simply replied.  
  
"Because, we don't need the angel of destruction's body found somewhere in this city, God might get mad."  
~~** 


	10. Rocoso

Soon after I met Quicksilver, he became kind of cold. Huh, I saw that  
coming though, no one was that much of a jerk, especially around me. The  
girl with the bad reputation.*  
  
"Can I please have it?"  
  
"No."  
  
"....please??"  
  
"I said no. Now drop it."  
  
"Ugh, ya fucker! Let me have it!"  
  
Lina flew over the wooden table of the inn and tackled Quicksilver,  
trying to get the orb that he had around his neck. After a few minutes of  
struggling, he picked Lina up by her foot, looking to her as she  
squirmed, and gave out various phrases of 'I'll kill you', or 'Your so  
dead.' The normal routine. Quicksilver sighed and placed her down, while  
she growled and finished up her meal.  
  
"So..when're you gonna stop following me?" Lina asked, putting the  
seventh plate on the sixth. Quicksilver sighed lightly and repeated what  
he said a few days ago.  
  
"Until your wounds heal, you may not know it, but I don't really like to  
leave girls who could die, If I wasn't there." He replied, resting his  
head in his palm. Lina snorted and put on her cloake, walking out of the  
inn, leaving him with the bill.  
  
*~~~~*  
  
Lina yawned as she walked down the road, Quicksilver only a few feet  
behind her. She sighed and suddenly stopped, her eyes focused straight  
out infront of her. At least 10 or 20 rugged looking bandits walked out  
from the bushes, each with a hand held weapon. She lifted her iron blade  
from it's holster, then swung it around, cutting off each of the bandits'  
hands, which held their weapons. Each fell down by one in pain, wimpering  
at their loss. Quicksilver soon came behind Lina, as a shadowy figure  
came up from the road infront of them, something on his shoulder that had  
bright glowing gold eyes.  
  
Her eye twitched lightly. She thought to herself in great dis-belief.  
'No..that couldn't be.who I think it is. Hell no.' As the figure walked  
on, it's features were in dead sight. The shoulder length violet hair,  
ruby eyes, dressed all in black. Rocoso. And on it's shoulder, was the  
yellow eyed creature from long ago, still looking disgusting as ever.  
Lina went pale in seconds, her heart was beginning to wrench in hatred,  
anger toward her older sibling.but...she felt sympathy, sorry for  
him..she knew those feelings when she saw Rocoso's eyes..  
  
On each side of the skin near his eyes, they're were veins that seemed  
to glow, as he walked on, it was clear the creature was controlling him.  
She tensed as he stopped right infront of her, looking down to her with  
lifeless, red eyes. She glared up to him, tears threatening to fall.  
  
Quicksilver wasn't too sure of what to do..he wanted to pull her away,  
but felt something push him back. He knew exactly what to do when she  
called out to him.  
  
"Stay back. This is none of your concern."  
  
At those words, he retreated to a near by tree, hopping onto a branch in  
the process. 'What's going on?'  
  
He was about to find out. 


End file.
